


Wait, Who Are You Again?

by majestyyuj



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lil surprise at the end, playgirl chaewon so true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestyyuj/pseuds/majestyyuj
Summary: Everyone's got a crush on Chaewon, but every time someone leaves their number to her, they never leave a name. So Chaewon doesn't even know who the hell she's talking to at this point.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 22





	Wait, Who Are You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> This was made from a "how would izone smell like in highschool" thread on twitter, refer to [ this link for the full context. ](https://twitter.com/majestyyuj/status/1348272311992950785) but if you know Chaewon's predebut askfm then you'll probably get it  
> (you can follow me too while you're at it :>)

Another day, another girl.  **_God help me._ ** “Chaewon! Are you going somewhere later? Do you wanna hangout?” a girl shouts at the end of the hall, you look back and it’s another one of the juniors. “I’m busy right now, maybe next time?” You shout back and give her a wink. You can see her fall into her friend’s arms, “that’s a yes right!? Next time means yes!?” “I don’t know! Don’t get your hopes up!” her friend says while fanning her face.  **_Messing with undergrads is so fun._ **

**** You’re not really sure why there’s always one or two girls that’s trying to catch a date with you or hang-out with you after school,  **_what do they even see in me?_ ** But whatever, it’s not that big of a deal anyways. You get the school gate and put a mask on for one, people from your school would stop recognizing you, and two, the air pollution was kinda bad that day so you wanna keep yourself safe.  **_Finally, time to head home and take a bre-_ ** “KIM CHAEWON!”  **_Oh holy fuck._ **

**** It’s that kid from earlier, she’s actually pretty when up close so you don’t mind her bothering you before going home. “Uhm, y-you said we can hangout some other time so here’s my number. Stay safe going home!” she hands you a piece of paper with her number and runs away. You try asking for her name but she’s long gone. You save her number in your phone and think about a contact name.

**_“bunny girl that chased you” is that rude? She kinda looks like a bunny though. I don’t know her name so this’ll do for now._ ** You put your phone back in your pocket and walk home.

A new day starts and there’s gifts on your table when you get to class. You see a cake slice, chocolates, and a coupon to an ice cream store. You look around to see if anyone’s watching you check the gifts, assuming they’re the one who actually gave it but no one really seemed to mind you. There’s a note on the cake box and you read it,  **_“Chaewon unnie, you’re the prettiest girl in school ❤”_ ** and she wrote her number at the bottom.  **_There goes another unnamed girl, I shall call you “girl who gave me cake.”_ ** you type her number in your phone and keep the gifts under your table.

Lunch time starts and you sit with the usual, Eunbi, Yena, Yujin, and Hyewon.

“Yah Chaewon-ah, I heard you’ve been getting all the ladies lately, what’s up with that?” Yena asks you with food in her mouth. Let’s be real, you love the attention you’re getting from girls. You were never really the type of person where other people would watch your every move, but ever since 11th grade happened, girls started giving you letters and gifts, taking pictures with you, and the phone numbers.  **_Everybody say thank you to puberty._ **

“First of all, you’re gross, second of all, I don’t know either? I don’t even know most of these girls. They don’t even leave their name when they give me their number! That’s why I got random descriptions of them on my phone.” You say as you’re showing the different contact names.

“Who the fuck is ‘pretty girl with long hair’? That sounds so creepy. Do you talk to her?” Hyewon asks you with a judging look on her face. 

You pause for a moment and think, “I mean, yeah I talk to most of the girls that give me their number, It’s not like I’m flirting with them or anything though.”

“Oh really? Lemme see.” Hyewon snatches the phone from your hand and checks your messages, you try taking it away but Yujin’s holding you back and Yena’s trying to cover up Hyewon.  **_When did this kid get so strong? Damn._ **

“Ew what the hell is this? ‘You looked great today,’ smiley face. What are you tryna do here Chae? Get in her pants or something? Ugh, next. ‘Can I borrow your hoodie? I’m cold’, ‘You hungry? I can get you something while I’m here’, ‘If you need help with your homework, just text me okay?’, ‘get home safely! Don’t stay out too late’, KIM CHAEWON? DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW? THAT’S DIFFERENT TEXTS TO DIFFERENT GIRLS! The last 2 were literally for ‘long hair girl’. Lord help me.” 

Hyewon gives you back your phone with disgust on her face. “They’re not flirty texts! I didn’t really mean it to sound like that. Did I-did I fuck up?” You tell her while panicking. “Well for now, no. But you’re getting there.” 

“Ugh why does Chaewon always get the girls? What about me? Am I ugly?” Yujin looks at Yena while pouting. 

“You’re not ugly Yujinnie… You just smell like the locker room that’s all.” Everyone bursts out laughing from Yena’s comment. “YAH! I’m literally an athlete, what do they expect? For me to smell like a fucking garden?” Yujin says as she hits Yena’s arm repeatedly. “Ow! Jeez, no need for violence here.” She says while rubbing her arm.

“Anyway, Chaewon, you know if you keep doing that they’re gonna fall in love with you right? You probably can’t even handle 1, what more if they were 3?” Eunbi tells you, a serious tone in her voice. “I’m not gonna let it get to that point alright? Don’t worry about it. Also, I can handle one okay! Don’t you trust me in getting a girlfriend?” You say as you look at each of them. “Nope.” they say in unison.  **_Ouch._ **

The last class ends, and someone goes up to you as you were packing your things, “Hey Chaewon, I-uhm, do you wanna hang out?” You look up at her and it’s the undergrad from yesterday,  **_Oh hello bunny girl that chased me._ ** You take a look at her name tag,  **_Jeon Heejin, noted._ ** “You know what? Sure.” you say to her with a smile. “It’s okay if you don’t wan--wait what? Really? Thank you! Do you wanna go now?” her eyes are shaped like crescent moons when you agree with her,  **_Cutie._ ** “Just give me a second to pack my things, I’ll meet you at the entrance.” “Okay! See you!” and she runs out of the classroom again,  **_is she track and field or something? She sure can run._ ** You meet Heejin at the entrance and ask her where you wanna go. “Are you sure you hang out right now? I thought you would say no earlier so I just asked out of impulsiveness.” “It’s fine, don’t worry.” you reassure her. “I was just thinking if you wanna eat somewhere? You seem busy so I don’t wanna take much of your time.  **_She’s not wrong, but I can take a few hours off._ ** “You down for tteokbokki and jajangmyeon?” You ask her. “You just read my mind. Come on, I know a place!” you both walk to a small restaurant nearby, sit down, and order. As you two are eating your meals you talk about the usual stuff, gossip. Who’s dating who, what’s happening with what, and the academics or whatever as if someone actually cares about that. 

“It’s getting a little dark out, do you wanna go? It’ll probably be dangerous for the both of us if we stay up late.” you say as you look out the window. “Yeah we should go, my parents might get worried.” You pay for your meals and leave the restaurant, “Thank you for spending this day with me, Kim Chaewon!” She says as she bows down to you. “Oh pfft, it’s nothing. Thank you for inviting me to this place, I had fun. Uhm, will you be okay going home? Or do you wanna go together?” You ask with a worried tone,  **_who the fuck knows what’ll happen to her late at night? Better be safe than sorry._ ** “Oh I’m good! My house isn’t that far from here, I’ll be okay” She says with a bright smile. “That’s great! I should get going before the night catches me though, I’ll text you?” “Yep! Stay safe Chaewon!” she says as she walks away. “You too!” You shout back.

You stop at the door of a house, it’s not yours though, but at this point it kinda is. You ring the doorbell, someone opens the door and you immediately hug them tightly and smell the familiar scent you’re used to,  **_I love strawberries._ ** “Hey, where have you been? It’s late outside.” they ask while rubbing up and down your back. “Oh, remember the bunny girl I told you? We hung out today, apparently her name’s Jeon Heejin.” you talk into their shoulder as they’re dragging you to the couch in the living room. “Heejin? That’s nice, love. Did you have fun?” you’re cuddling on the couch now, your body on top of theirs and they’re brushing your hair with your fingers,  **_I’ll never get tired of you doing that for me._ ** “Yeah we just ate and talked for a bit, I’m a little tired though.” “Did you get my text? I asked you if you were coming but you never replied. I was getting worried so I was supposed to look for you. Luckily you got here in time.” You open your phone and see the text in your notification “Oh yeah here, sorry I didn’t reply” you frown a bit. 

“Why is my contact name ‘pretty girl with long hair’? Can you ever have normal contact names?” she laughs at how you put your weirdness in random places “Funny story about that, pretty girl! Hyewon took my phone earlier and read some of our messages! What happens to us if they find out huh? We’ll be doomed! They’re never gonna shut up about it ever.” You say as you stand up, creating an emphasis on how important it was. “okay, okay sorry. Come back here cutie” she says as she laughs and reaches her hands out to you. You return back in her arms facing her. “They even said I can’t handle one girl to be in love with! They all agreed on that statement! So rude, really.” “hehe, it’s fine you can handle being in love with me, don’t worry” she hugs you tighter than earlier, “I love you, Kim Chaewon.” “I love you too, Kim Minju.” you stay like that for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s arms. “Also, you smell different, what the hell are you wearing? My nose is starting to hurt.” “Ah, well I ran out of the usual perfume, so I just used whatever I found in my room.”

  
  



End file.
